


Breaking down

by 13101999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, S1EP9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13101999/pseuds/13101999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve kills Bullfrog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking down

Steve sat in his office with his face buried in his hands and his knees to his chest, empty whiskey bottles were strewn across the office floor. Today had been one of those days, he lost a friend, a brother in arms, but it was at his hands that this man died. Yes he has killed many people in his years as a navy seal but none were ever from his side of the fence.  
Who could blame the man for finally breaking down after he fought blood, sweat and tears for his country. Being dropped behind the enemy line and ordered to kill human beings. Now he is serving the state solving crime.  
3am Danny’s apartment  
RING, RING  
“Detective Williams”  
“Sorry to disturb you detective but there is a breaking at the headquarters.”  
“Shouldn’t you be reporting this to McGarret?”  
“Commander McGarret didn’t pick up.”  
“Ok I’ll check it out.”  
“Have a good night detective.”  
With that the line went dead.  
When Danny arrived at the palace he noticed Steve’s truck parked out front. He continued up to the headquarters, as he exited the elevator he noticed a light on in Steve’s office. He deactivated the alarm and walked over to the door to his office, he knocked lightly on Steve’s door. He expected Steve’s head to snap up at that, but he didn’t even flinch.  
Danny continued into the office. ”Steve what are you doing here at three thirty in the morning?” Once again Steve didn’t move, “Steven are you listening to me?! I’m speaking to you!”  
“Go away Danny I just want to be alone, my house is shot to pieces and I just lost a friend just leave me alone!” Steve looked up eyes blood shot and a tear running slowly down his cheek. He looked so broken nothing could describe the emptiness in his eyes.  
Danny looked away and rubbed his face and looked back. He walked towards Steve.” Danny help me, I can’t do this anymore.” Never in Danny’s life did he think he would hear those words from Steve. Danny walked over and slid down the wall onto the floor beside Steve. He cradled Steve against his chest. As he felt his shirt become wet he held Steve tighter, whispering words of comfort to him.  
After a few minutes of holding him, Danny felt Steve go slack in his arms. He quietly got out of Steve’s grasp, lying him down on the floor. Danny went and found a blanket to wrap around him; once Steve looked comfy Danny collected the bottles that covered the floor,  
Before he knew it he was waking up to the sunlight shining through the window. He sat up running his hand though his hair. He noticed he was still in the office; he looked around scanning the floor for Steve. The blanket still lay where Steve was. He looked over his shoulder to see if he could spot Steve out in the foyer, but no one was there. He walked out, still holding the door he heard the water running.   
Danny walked into the change rooms and around the corner to the sight of Steve sitting in the bottom of the shower a bottle of bourbon in hand, with the water streaming down his face and back. He looked so defeated. Danny grabbed the towel off the bench.” Steve come here.” Steve didn’t reply he just stood and walked over to Danny, as he did Danny wrapped the towel around his waist. Steve sat on the bench looking blankly at the wall.  
Danny turned the shower off and went back to his friend. ”Steve talk to me.”  
“Danny why did he do it? He betrayed me then he tried to kill me, even though I’ve saved his life over and over again I treated him as a brother.”  
“Steve I don’t know Steve but let’s get you home.”


End file.
